cytusfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:MrGZJcool/Time To Take A Breather
Well, hello there, whoever is reading this blog. It is 1:26AM as I am typing this. I need some time to relax. I do. It seems I have been working too much, aren't I? Firstly, I will like to talk about the community. I don't deem such communities as cancer. Not even PewDiePie or osu! communites (I do joke about it). I just think that people need to experience the Internet more. The Cytus community here has never failed to cheer me up. Heck, remember last year's Christmas Chat chaos? I had fun. A lot. People like Wheaty, CNW, Beak, Serial, Pit, Atlas, Syn, even people from the BF Wikia like Blake are just a few people who I deem as a fun bunch to have in a community. It is fun. Now, I will like to point the attention to the current situation. Yes, I am probably the worst in tackling situations. I have never been the best at rebuttal. I fail at doing so. But I will do my best, even if you think it is the worst. The current situation, I feel that people are just going off-topic on too many stuff. Especially adding SIF content onto blogs. Now, I know people will say, so what? So what? Well, it doesn't matter. I made a thread now. It should keep things clean. That thread will contain all SIF and LL content. I won't bring up that incident again. There's a thread. Go nuts. Secondly, the admins. DSZ is having a supposed hiatus, so I will be excluding him for now. Kht has been an in out admin. Wheaty is an admin I do respect. And I am an active one. The one who does info editing. Now, by no means am I trying to insult any of the admins. I love you all <3 But, as an admin, I have unique rights and I have a role to uptake. Without admins to look over, the wikia will go bonkers. That's why I want to help. I made the RayarkCon blog while watching RayarkCon (thus missing some parts of it) for the sake of everyone in this wikia. Cause I luv you all too. Then, when the off-topic kicks in. I got a little upset my blog was being a little 'ignored' of. Of course, I was indeed happy that people used it. I was. It's just that, I want people to come to this wikia for free and quick and accessible info. Thus, RayarkCon info blog. I made it so that people can come to the wikia and have easy one click access to videos and pick-up info. Lastly, activeness. I am probably the most active wikian who doesn't want off-topic discussions (maybe Serial, but idk). Describing the 'active' as a whole and then blasting them means blasting me. I, for one, do not like off-topic messy discussions on CYTUS/RAYARK related content blogs. Especially the RayarkCon one. I will eat my words saying that I am afraid that new people will follow the SIF trend. If you think I said that truthfully, then it is and I apologize for that. I will be a hypocrite for that statement. But, I won't eat my words that I want a messy wikia. If people don't do anything, no one else will. And yes, if the Deemo Wikia and Dynamix Wikia and SIF Wikia (?) are very inactive (?), then you can just rename this wikia into rhythmgames.wikia.com. But no. You can't. I can, but why should I? Do you even want to consider that? rhythmgames.wikia.com. Someone make that. Now. Add all rhythm games known to date. Rhythm Games is just a huge genre. Cytus, is not. And, to make this community and wikia more well-known, I setted up the CWC2015. Hate it, oh well. But hate me for trying to do my best to spread word about this wikia, speechless. I am sorry for putting in effort. If you want me to lay it off, I will. But I am not stopping to try and keep this wikia high. The community will have potential. Just believe. It isn't cancerous. And if you think I am going in too cheesy about this, I think I am :3 Ok, I should stop. ^^ Anyways, I hope everyone in this wikia understand the situation now. I will not delete NitroTom's blog. It serves as a wake-up call for my foolishness and selfishness and how horrible this wikia is. How f**ked up it is. So I can make it better and learn from it. Learn from my personal mistakes too. If any of the admins want to delete it, go ahead. I even saw a profanity inside there, if you want to edit it, go ahead. (Even though I'm probably gonna edit it but NitroTom would probably find my address and kill me, huh?) That's all I wanna rant about today. Sorry about all the gloominess and sadness going about on the RayarkCon blog again. I appreciate all the support that I need and that the wikia needs, even though the latter probably needs more. 1:44am. I am going to sleep. Thank you all so much. If you skipped this blog, here is a TL;DR. TL;DR: *This wikia community isn't cancerous. *Admins and people here are awesome. *I will be an active person and help this community. *Do you want a rhythmgames.wikia.com? (Legit question actually, come to think of it...) *Thank you, NitroTom, for making me realize about my foolishness. I will learn from my mistakes. Oyasumi everyone. Category:Blog posts